dclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Wilfre
Wilfre is a main character and antagonist in 5th Cell's Drawn to Life and a villain in Dimensional Clash. Appearance Originally, Wilfre was a normal Raposa, which are foxlike anthropomorphic creatures. His fur is gray, and he often wore a blue suit. In the present events of Drawn to Life, Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter and in the Dimensional Clash, he has pure black inky skin with pure white eyes. Equipment & Abilities Abilities *Wilfre is able to draw anything and bring it to life. However, the drawings usually come out twisted and shadowy. *Wilfre can create shadowy clouds of darkness, which can either block off areas and provide recovery and transport. *As seen in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter, Wilfre can disguise himself. He is known to have two disguises: * Salem: Salem is a gray fured Raposa, similarly to how he used to look before he was corrupted by darkness, with a black coat, top hat and half a silver mask. * Sock: Sock is a good natured Raposa, wearing a yellow and green sock on his head and a red and yellow outfit. Personality Wilfre is a evil spirited, and manipulative character. He sees most of his actions as right and just, but are obviously extreme and in most cases unsavory. Pre-Clash Biography Before his corruption, Wilfre was a normal Raposa, respected among the Rapo Village, especially to the Mayor. However, he constantly questioned the Book of Life and asked the Mayor why the Raposa themselves weren't able to make their own creations in the book. Because the Mayor never gave him an actual answer, Wilfre soughts out to experiment with the book, which leads him to steal it from Creation Hall. He draws into the book, but his creations come out twisted and evil. The mayor finds out about this, and along with Officer Cricket run him out of the village. Before he leaves however, Wilfre tears up all the pages of the Book of Life. This causes the Rapo Village to go into dark times, as the sun and moon disappeared from the sky, the Eternal Flame goes out and the Creator goes silent, presumably abandoning the Raposa. Because of these events, most all of the villagers leave. In the present events of Drawn to Life, the Creator returns, and creates a hero to help restore the Raposa World. This hero becomes the bane of Wilfre's existence, and does everything possible to stop the Creation Hero. He fails in this, and by the end of the game, he is defeated, and is revealed later in The Next Chapter that he escaped into his Shadow Wasteland. In the Dimensional Clash Spinoffs Wilfre's Notes and Dimensional Sidestory, it's revealed in Clash Canon that Wilfre and The Judge had a good relationship. After the events of the first Drawn to Life, Wilfre resides in the Shadow Wastelands to think of another plan to destroy the Raposa World. As he does this one day, the Judge makes a surprise visit to the shadowy Raposa, and offers him to come with him into the Codex in The World Between Worlds. Wilfre agrees into doing this, though skeptical at first, and is taken out of his universe and into the Inverse. With the help of the scientist and king Arnesto Paint, Wilfre is morphed back into his natural Raposa state and is offered to be a Bookwielder, of which he accepts. While he's in the Codex, he questions the Dimensional Clash and why it exists. Once again, like with the Mayor, the Judge doesn't give him a real answer, and Wilfre does his own research to figure out the science behind the Clash. Because of his constant time in his Monitor room, he neglects to take the medicine give to Arnost that allows him to stay a normal Raposa. Because of this he slowly becomes corrupted again, and eventually becomes the shadowy Raposa again. He comes to the conclusion that the Dimensional Clash and its Clashers are anomalies, and because of this must be destroyed. He steals the Dimensionomicom and goes off into the Clash to stop it permanently, leading into Dimensional Clash 8. Notable Actions Birmingham Wilfre devices a plan to stop the Dimensional Clash by eliminating the Clashers themselves. He befriends and summons MS Paint Guy to help him in his evil endeavors. The Artic Federation Wilfre ordered MS Paint Guy and his army of shadow MS Paint Soldiers to go off into the Arctic Federation to find and destroy the Clashers. When he comes back to find he's failed, he and Painty traverse into the Toon Wastelands to find a source to trigger Painty's ultimate virus form. New Meridian Wilfre hires Frara to help destroy the Dimensional Clashers. Egypt Wilfre finally triggers MS Paint Guy's final virus form, and makes his way into the top of the Codex to confront Yog-Sothoth. He fails and falls four levels down into the World Between Worlds, eventually falling into [Man Consequences's pool, presumably defeated and drowned. Relationships MS Paint Guy Painty is Wilfre's partner in Dimensional Clash 8. He is defeated by Weegee and sent into the Omniversual Void, never to be seen again. Frara Frara is Wilfre's secondary partner in Dimensional Clash 8. She is defeated by Victor Purple and is turned back into Milly Fitzgerald. The Judge During the time when he was a Bookwielder, the Judge and Wilfre were best friends. However, when Wilfre became corrupted again, he turned against the Judge and despises him. Trivia *TBA Category:Drawn To Life Category:Villains Category:Dead Category:SBR Category:Dimensional Clash 8 Category:Player Characters Category:Characters Category:Bookwielder Category:Evil Category:Raposa